


Upon Arrival

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Freezerburn - Freeform, More silly than sexy, Posh Bristish Accents abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss and Yang have been dating a long time. After long hours of research online, she has the perfect plan. That is doomed to fail





	Upon Arrival

Weiss stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room and panicked.

It was not a bad panic, one could say. This was where she wanted the night to go, having bought Ruby and Blake tickets to a late night screening of some movie. Just her and Yang, all alone in their dorm.

A date night for Yang and herself. The two of them, and no one else. In the place that they slept. From what Weiss read, this should indicate she wanted more intimacy.

Yang tried her best to make their date romantic, candles in the room, selecting a movie more in line with Weiss’ taste their her own. The take out dinner spoiled the effect a bit, but living in dorms limited options.

The panic was not bad because Weiss enjoyed being around Yang. Enjoyed feeling those strong hands around her waist, those warm lips on her neck, but Weiss was scared on what came after. What did one do next? 

In Atlas, she never went this far with anybody. And that had been in an all girl’s combat school. Weiss was pretty sure she was only one who missed that aspect of education.

But none of those girls made her feel like Yang made her feel. Both physically and emotionally.

Yang also let Weiss the boundaries. She always asked before moving forward. Always stopped when Weiss said stop, even if Weiss wished she kept going.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss pulled off her dress. She hung it up on a hanger, not wanting it to wrinkle it. Under her dress, she wore matching panties and bra, having read that it was a sign that someone wanted to have sex. Hopefully Yang was also read that same work.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Weiss looked at the robes she kept in the bathroom. Put that on, and her and Yang would cuddle all night. It would be great, and they would both enjoy it. But that wasn’t really what Weiss wanted.

Another deep breath, and Weiss strode back into the room. 

Yang had also changed, but made the wrong assumption. She wore her pj, an orange tank top and black shorts. Peaking over her shoulder, Yang’s jaw dropped.

“Golly gee willikers,” Yang said. She wiped at the corner of her mouth.

Weiss giggled, that vulnerability disappearing. “Yang…” she tried to hide her smile while also trying to cover herself. The look Yang gave her was both apperative and what Weiss thought looked like hunger.

“Is this my late night snack?” Yang licked her lips and Weiss rolled her eyes. 

She was actually going to go through with the school’s worst flirt. “I’m no snack, I’m a high class desert.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure what to do with a high class desert,” Yang said, flashing Weiss a smirk.

Realizing that Yang was the second worst flirt, beat out only by Weiss herself, she stumbled. “Uh, what would you do with a normal desert?”

“Eat it.” Yang’s smile grew shaper.

“You could, uh well,” Weiss said, not sure what to do.

Standing, Yang walked over and wrapped her arms around Weiss. “Sorry, I know you get flustered easily, I just like watching you blush.”

Weiss muttered into Yang’s chest.

“You want to do this?” Yang asked, looking down at Weiss.

Taking a few deep breaths, more to enjoy Yang’s hug than to collect herself, Weiss looked up before nodding.

Yang kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry, if you don’t like it, you can always tell me to stop.”

Again, Weiss nodded.

“I feel like you’re not talking as an excuse to keep your head between my boobs.”

Weiss hesitated before nodding again.

Laughing, Yang gently tossed Weiss onto the bed before crawling in after her.

At first, it was like any normal date night for them. Lots of cuddling, lots of kissing, although more skin to skin contact. Yang stripped them both down, pampering Weiss through the whole process. She also took every chance she could to tickle Weiss. It filled the room with screeshes and giggles.

After a bit of playfulness, something in them both switched. Yang’s touches more sensul and less ticklish, the kisses hungrier. Weiss returned in kind, although her hands stayed at her side. Yang’s hands always seem to know what to do, but Weiss’ hung at her side, useless.

Grabbing a few more pillows from the bunk above, Yang laid Weiss on her back. “Now, don’t move.”

“What, why not?” Weiss said, although she snuggled into the pillows surrounding her.

“‘cause we all know your a little princess who needs to be worshipped.” Yang kissed her down below and Weiss couldn’t think of a good argument against that.

Weiss knew what was coming, but wished she knew what to do next. Yang did seem to enjoy making her whimper and moan. Every sound encouragement, but Weiss wanted to do more.

Again, pulling on her research from the internet, she knew she should say something. The feeling between her legs, however, kept her from remembering.

Something about going, impending, converging, what was it all those women said in the videos she watched.

With a few licks, Weiss lost her fragile train of through. Squeezing the head between her legs, she moaned out “I’m arriving!”

The head between her legs stopped moving.

Weiss, however, laid back on the bed, panting. She felt good, she felt like she was glowing. Understanding now why all those girls in her school did this, she smiled.

“What, what did you say?” Yang asked. The look she gave looked Weiss looked like she was suppressing a laugh.

“Uh… I’m arriving?” Weiss said. She wanted to feel self conscious, but she still felt so good.

Shaking her head, Yang moved to lay next to Weiss. “You are so cute, like one of those old princesses from fairy tales.”

“Wait, what?” Weiss panicked again, but the bad kind now.

Wrapping Weiss in a hug, Yang kissed the top of her head. “Shssh, you did fine, love. Never change.” She giggled. "Rest now, I plan on us arriving together next round."


End file.
